leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sannse
Re: Email No problem. I appreciate the notification. 18:01, 10/17/2011 Sockpuppeting Hey Sannse I did suspeck from a couple of users of this behavior but where can I found you. I'm right now on the chat and on Skype (kazfr99). :Hi, sorry for the delay. I've added you on Skype and will try and catch you soon :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Would it be ok for me to join the conversation or would you like to keep it between you guys? 22:38, 10/21/2011 :::I would like to start by talking to KazMz (and Aj if he is available). thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok that's fine. I'll let Aj know. 22:49, 10/21/2011 Hi Sannse. I wanted to know whatever happened with the sockpuppet situation. I fear it is increasing. Please let me know what can be done. I have a skype as well. Username: technologywizard1 03:44, 10/25/2011 :Hi, Aj and the other bureaucrats are dealing with this. Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Checkuser Yes I did receive your email, and I did send you a reply email. If you want to join the chat regardless I am available. 23:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Will do, and, again, thank you so much for all the time and effort you've spent helping our wiki ♥ 23:19, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Any time :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Top Icon Template Hi Sannse. I was wondering if you could take a look at our Top template. For some reason, when we use it, it places the icon above the userpage on users pages. I believe it has something to do with the new userpage wikia changed everyone's userpage to. Let me know if you can help and if anything can be done. Thanks in advance! 01:45, 11/18/2011 :Hi, the template uses "absolute positioning", which means it's placed a set number of pixels from the top of the page. So it's still in the same place on userpages (measuring in pixels) but the page is laid out differently now, so it's in a different place relative to that. You could change the positioning (by changing style="position:absolute; right:0px; top:-100px;" to something else), but that would affect it's use on other pages that have a different layout. So you may need to split the template and have one for user pages and one for articles -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) "No Wrapper" error I was wondering if you could help us fix the following template: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AUtility_tree_2, it shows an error that we haven't seen before. This template has two brother templates, very similar, and they work just fine. Template:Offense tree 2, Template:Defense tree 2. Thanks for your help. 21:05, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, they no longer work >.<, can you help with that?. 21:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It seems it occurs on all imagemaps like that one, but it only triggers after an edit, even if the edit doesn't relate to that area at all. The error is actually "imagemap_no_parent" 22:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Hi, Wikia is aware of the issue at this time and should have a fix in time for our next code release Wednesday. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC)